1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fiber connectors and, more particularly, to indexable optical fiber connectors of optical fiber connector arrays for use in fiber hub distribution enclosures of a fiber optic communications network.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic communications networks often use fiber distribution hubs containing optical splitters to connect entities to the network. Typically, splitters are maintained in a fiber distribution hub enclosure that may be accessed by field personnel to make connections to the network. Splitters may be configured with loose, connectorized pigtails that are individually connected and removed to and from the fiber optic communications network within the fiber distribution hub enclosure. Many loose, individual connectorized pigtails may become unmanageable within the fiber distribution hub enclosure, particularly when first installing an optical splitter. The loose connectorized pigtails may become tangled, misplaced, and/or damaged.